Shark Lovers
by SharkLover3000
Summary: Chris is works for the California Highway Patrol. On duty he meets a Caribbean Reef Shark named Melanie, after they mate she changes Chris's life forever as he tells her that he is a Dolphin.
1. Chapter 1: Shark Love

_**The True and Real Story of a Police Officer.**_

_**The Police Force**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Shark Love **_

"Chris where are you?" "I'm in here" I said putting on my police uniform Mac walked in "Christy's looking for yah" "Okay" I said putting on my tools belt and got my black titanium steel heavy Desert Eagle pistol checked if I had ammo I loaded it "CHICK, CHICK" since it's a pull back loader and put it in my gun sheath I locked my locker and walked out "Dave have you seen Christy?" "No, Why?" "She's looking for me" "Oh I know why boss said she's your new partner"

"Okay" I swiped my ID card the door clicked and I opened it, it closed behind me and I walked down the hall I put on my police cap and walked to the car park "Chris" I turned around "Christy you're my new partner" "I know where are you going?" "To the car park we're on duty we have to patrol…hay boss what highway are I and Christy patrolling?" "Highway 371" "Okay" "And Chris tell John he's still on one week suspension and he's on the radio" "All right" I and Christy started walking when we met up with John along the way "Boss said you've got one week suspension and you're on the radio" "Okay fine by me" I and Christy walked out into the car park we got into our police cruiser we're and the whole force is Highway Patrol I turned the ignition the V8 engine started.

I pulled into reverse and reversed out of the parking lane there's heaps of police cars all lined up in the car park the gate opened and I drove out and headed to Highway 371 I hit the brake and stopped the car on the side road of the highway trucks, cars and buses whizzing pass "Coffee, Doughnut?" "Sure" I handed her a coffee and a doughnut I took a bite of my doughnut "Looks like there's no speeding motorists today" I said taking a sip of my coffee "There will be they're just drive around as normal when they see a cop" the radio called it was John as the radio man

"There's a 10/14 at South Side Beach" "Should we go check it out?" "Yeah sure" I said turning the ignition and pressing the accelerator and taking off "This is unit ninety eight we'll go to that 10/14 what is the 10/14?" the radio crackled "Some one spotted a shark looking creature wondering about" "10/4" I put the microphone for the CB radio on the hook and headed to the destination there was heaps of people there I pressed the brake and turned the ignition off I and Christy got out of our police cruiser.

I put my hands on my hips on my belt and so did Christy both of us walking to the crowd of people in our black police uniforms we got to them "What seems the problem?" I asked one of the people "Officers we saw a shark looking creature" "Where did it go?" "Just into that house over there" "Christy you go around to the front door and go in I'll take that back door" "Okay" she went around the front with her revolver drawn I drawed my own pistol out of my sheath and hold it head height I pushed the door open "CREEEEEK" and I walked in pointing my gun around every direction I look I walked into the lounge room I flicked on the lights nothing then I walked into the kitchen the lights were all ready on and I ran into Christy "Found the shark creature yet?" "No but still looking you search the bedrooms I will go look in the bathroom" "Okay" she went off and I walked to the bathroom.

I opened the door it was dark in there I flicked on the light switch and the bright down lights came on "CLICK" Bingo! The shark creature was there taking a pee! I aimed my gun at her since she was sitting not standing she was defiantly a shark with breasts! And she was a human morph with a human body, legs, and arms, fingers she stood up and ran out the door "Hay! HAY! Come back here!" I got my radio "We have a runner! We have a runner the shark creature is getting away!" I started running after her she ran out the back door and ran into Christy followed by me

"Christy she's getting away!" she was running fast we ran to our police cruiser we got in I turned the ignition and slammed the accelerator I hit the lights and siren switch and sped after her "How sure are you it's a she?" "When I walked into the bath room I saw her" I lost track to concentrate on the road "Saw her doing what?" "I saw her peeing in the toilet as sitting down and when she was doing that I got a glimpse of her genitals between her pelvic fins she had a slit that means a vagina or a cloacae" "We've lost her" "You're right we have lost her" "Damn it!" "Oh well we'll find her next time or one of the units will find her any way our shift is finished" I drove to the station and pulled into the drive way I swiped my ID card and the automatic security gate started opening I drove in and parked in the parking lane that said Unit Ninety Eight I pulled in there and switch the engine off and took out the keys I undid my seat belt and so did Christy.

I opened the door and got out it was night about nine thirty PM I shut the door followed by Christy and we started walking towards the door I swiped my ID card and the door unlocked "CLICK' and I pushed it open the door shut behind us Dave was at the front desk "Dave you working night shift?" "Yeah" "Mine and Christy's shift just ended an hour ago" I walked into the men's change rooms and Christy walked into the women's change rooms I got undressed and got into my normal casual clothes I hanged my uniform on the rack in my locker and my tools belt and put my gun in there and sat it on the box of bullets I shut it and locked it I got my car keys soon as I walked out and so did Christy at the same time I pushed the car park door open and got into my normal driving car a big giant Hummer H2 Christy's car was a Ford F350 I stepped up and got in

"Well goodnight Christy" "Goodnight Chris see yah tomorrow at work" "Sure thing" I turned the ignition and Christy had already opened the gate and drove out and turned left and drove off the gate was still open I pulled the gear stick down to Reverse since I live in America.

The city I live in is Los Angeles it's column shift that means the gear stick is on the steering wheel and put it in drive I pressed the clutch in since it's manual I drove out looked right and left the gate starting closing I pressed the accelerator and took off to my house I live a block away from Hollywood I pulled into my drive way and turned off the ignition undid my seat belt and opened the door an closed it I pointed the central locking remote and locked it "BEEP, BEEP" the interior lights flashed I walked to my front door and unlocked it and opened the door I flicked the lights switch and all the lights came on through the lounge room and kitchen the hall ways I shut the door and locked it my house is quiet since I am an unmarried man I walked to the fridge and got a beer.

I opened it and took a drink I sat down on the couch and I threw my keys on the coffee table I switched on the TV the NFL is on I flicked through the channels mostly sport is on tennis, basketball, baseball, NFL, Gridiron I decided to watch the tennis Roger Fedora is VS Leyton Hewitt I wonder who will win I'll go for Roger Fedora I heard a noise I looked behind me nothing then I heard it again I got up and went to my safe I unlocked it and entered the combination code and pulled the door open and there sat my pump action shotgun I had a special license for it and since I am on the police force I have to have one I took it out and put a cartridge into it and pump loaded it "CHICK, CHICK" I walked down the hall and looked in every bedroom and as all ways: nothing.

I went to look in the bathroom I flicked the light switch and the bright down lights turned on and to my surprise: there she was that shark creature "You again!" and she was peeing again she finished and stood up I aimed my shotgun at her "Hands up now! As before you saw me I am an officer of the law now step out and go into my lounge room now!" I aimed my shotgun at her and followed her into my lounge room she sat on one of my couches I aimed it at her she begin to cry "P…PL…Please don't hurt me" she cried then I felt sorry for her I put my shotgun back into the safe and locked it up I put the key on the key rack I sat down on a single person couch "I'm sorry for doing that I apologize" "thank you f.f..For A...P...P...Apologizing" she was scared and terrified "I'm Officer Chris Lehmann" "I'm M…M...Melanie" I looked at her to get a good look at her she was a shark "What kind of shark are you?" she was calm now "I'm a Caribbean Reef Shark" she was b.e.a.utiful she had eyes just like mine: blue.

She had pectoral fins coming out behind her arms her tail that had fins on the end of it she was a shark but with a human body she had all the same stuff sharks have but a human body at the tips of the fins on her tail and pectoral fins had black on the end of it "Would you like anything?" "Ah this is the first time to be in a human form and since I have a human body in shark form I guess I have to eat human food" "You want a coffee?" "Sure" I made us two coffees I gave it to her "This is nice" "Yeah its Nescafe Gold made from pure grinded coffee beans and the main ingredient is caffeine" "What caffeine is?" "Caffeine is in Coffee, tea, soft drinks like coke" "But what is it?" "It's a drug" "What effects does it do?" "The only thing it does is it keeps you awake all night and it won't let you sleep" "So after this I won't be able to sleep?" "No if you drank I'd say about ten to twenty of those you'll be drugged out with caffeine you won't be able to sleep for three weeks"

"Can I ask you something Melanie" "Sure" "When I first saw you, you were in a bathroom peeing and the next time I saw you and that is now and that was in my bathroom you were peeing again why?" "Well this is a secret that I haven't told or my other shark friends, my mother, father, brother or sister so you've got to keep it a secret" "Okay I will keep it a secret cross my heart and hope to die" she was nervous "I have a peeing problem there's something wrong with my vagina and since I have that I pee more often I had it since I was born when I was a normal shark with out a human body I peed and peed I couldn't stop but I can control it now since I've got more control over my vagina but I pee more often than everyone usually does and that's why I was in the bathroom at that other house and in your house I was busting to do a pee" "Do Caribbean Reef Sharks give birth to live young?" "Yes" I sat back on the couch I was sitting on a single person couch I looked over at her she was absolutely beautiful I looked down at her feet they were also beautiful her feet were excellent I wonder if I have any girl sandals I stood up and stretched "I have something for you I'll be back" I walked into my room and got a shoe box and walked back into the lounge room and gave it to her.

I sat down on the couch I was sitting on before "What is it?" "Open it" she did "Wow I have all ways wanted these to make my feet sweaty and smelly" "Try them on" she put them on they were indeed beautiful on her excellent feet they were white and smooth her skin was smooth to I can tell from where I am her belly was white just like a dolphins belly the soles of her feet are white and smooth like her skin but her skin was a dark grey to grey-brown color or blue, white and grey her belly is white her head was not a human head a shark head "So when do my feet get sweaty?" she said waking me up from my trail of thought "Ah I'd say about now and especially tomorrow it's going to be a really hot summer day yeah and it will make your feet sweaty and smelly" she had five gill slits on the sides of her neck "Well I have to work tomorrow I better be getting to bed" I stood up "I can feel my feet starting to get sweaty now" "Where will I sleep?"

"The guest room the first door on your right down the hall" she stood up and walked down the hall and opened the door and I heard it close I turned the TV off and the lights and went to my room I shut my door and crawled into my big queen sized bed "CLAP, CLAP" and the lights turned off I installed clapper lights I couldn't be bothered to get up and turned the lights off by the light switch on the wall near the door and drifted off to sleep I couldn't get Melanie off my mind she was the most beautifulness shark I have ever seen I love sharks and dolphins my favorite shark is her a Caribbean reef shark and my favorite dolphin is a bottlenose dolphin lets see what will happen tomorrow.

I woke up with the morning sun shinning through my window but the curtains are blocking it I felt something smooth snuggled up against me I turned over to see Melanie snuggled up against me her eyes were closed she was beautiful I pulled the covers off of me and stood up to get ready for work it's pretty early in the morning seven thirty I put on a striped shirt and a pear of jeans and put some shoes on I grabbed my wallet and car keys I looked over at Melanie under the covers sleeping I walked over to her and placed a kiss on top of her snout and I saw her sandals near the bed I picked one up and smelt it phew they do smell like her sweaty feet I put it back down next to the left one I placed another kiss on her snout then I had a cup of coffee I walked out the front door and closed it I unlocked my car and stepped up and got into my drivers seat I shut the door and inserted the key into the ignition and turned it the engine started and I pulled the column shift gear stick to R and I pressed the accelerator and reversed out of my driveway and put it in Drive and took off to work I pulled into the driveway I took out my ID card and swiped it the automatic security gate starting opening I drove in and the gate started closing.

I pulled into my car parking lane turned the ignition off and undid my seat belt I opened the door and got out I shut the door and started walking towards the door I got my ID card that's on my neck lace I swiped it and the light went green and the door unlocked "CLICK' and I pushed it open and headed to the locker rooms I went in there and unlocked my locker and got dressed I put on my tools belt and got my pistol loaded it "CHICK, CHICK" and put it in it's sheath I put on my police cap and walked out Dave was working at the front desk as usual I walked down the hall and walked into the staffroom everyone was in there Christy was in there sitting at a table with a cup of coffee talking with Sharon, Alison and Crystal I walked over to them and sat down

"Hi Chris" said all of them at once "Hi" I got my self a cup of coffee "So Christy what are we patrolling today?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee "Boss said we're patrolling the coast roads near the beaches" "That'll be interesting" I said taking another sip of my coffee "What about patrolling the beaches?" "He said that's tomorrow" the horn went off "Looks like we all are on duty" I said standing up and putting my police cap back on and so did Christy we walked to the car park door I pushed it open and we walked to our police cruiser we both got in I inserted the key into the ignition and turned it the engine started I reversed out of the car park and drove to the gate I swiped my ID card and the gate started opening I drove out and turned right and took off to the coastal roads we got there our radio kept going off with calls and directions I looked to my left and saw the long and famous coast line of Los Angeles.

"It's a nice coast line isn't?" I asked "Sure is there's about hundred thousand people here today on this hot summer day to bad I can't wear my sandals to get my feet sweaty and smelly" I heard people yelling and screaming saying "SHARK! SHARK!" "Oh shit!" I hit the lights and siren switch and hit the accelerator and drove into the main car park I turned the ignition off but left the lights still on I got out took off my tools belt shoes, socks and my police cap and I started running "Where's the shark?" "Over there!" "What kind?" "Great White!" "Shit!" I ran and I saw the fin I ran further out to see and dived into the ocean and swam to the shark I got to it and hanged on to it's dorsal fin I went to look under it's belly and all ways happens to me: of cause it's all ways a female! "Hay! Settle down" she soon calmed down I reached under her and rubbed her belly I let go of her dorsal fin and got off her I looked into her black eye I put my hand on her belly and kissed her on the lips then there was a glowing blue light to bright I had to cover my eyes the glowing died down and I uncovered my eyes and I couldn't believe I what I was seeing.

The female great white shark she was a shark but with a human body just like Melanie she had legs with excellent feet like Melanie's I need to get her some sandals she had arms with fingers and with pectoral fins coming out from behind her arms she had a shark head as usual and a shark tail "Wow you're beautiful" "Thank you" "I'm Officer Chris Lehmann" "I'm Cindy" I walked with her out onto the beach everyone was staring I walked to mine and Christy's police cruiser I dried off and put my police cap back on and my tools belt Cindy got into the back and I got into the drivers seat "Who's that?" Christy asked "Her name is Cindy, she's a great white shark" I turned the ignition and pulled into Drive and took off to the station I parked the car and we all got out and headed to the door I swiped my ID card and the door unlocked I pushed it open and we walked in we walked into the staffroom "Who's that?" asked Alison "Cindy, she's a great white shark" "I can see that" "Oh there's someone at the front desk for you" I walked to the front desk "Some one wants to see me?" it was Melanie "What are you doing here?" "I wanted to see you" then Cindy walked in "Melanie" she said "Cindy" Melanie said angry "Oh no" they charged at each other John came in and took hold of Cindy when I hold back Melanie "I hate you!" "I hate you to!" "Let me go I want to bash her!" "Goddamn it Melanie settle down!" Melanie bit me on the arm her sharp teeth tearing into my skin I let go blood starting dripping on to the floor and every where Jack came to me "We need an ambulance!" David put the receiver up to his ear from the phone on the front desk that he works at and dialed 911 "We need an ambulance an officer just got bitten by a shark at the station okay bye" "The ambulance is coming!" I sat up against the wall with a wet cloth that Christy gave me she was sitting next to me I looked over at Cindy and Melanie, Melanie was sitting on a chair Cindy was being hold back by John.

Melanie looked over at me I looked her in the eye the thing I'm going to do to her is the worst thing in my life "Jack hand cuff Melanie the Caribbean reef shark sitting down and lock her up in jail" she looked at me shocked "Stand up" Jack ordered she did and he locked the hand cuffs around her wrists "You're under arrest" and Jack leaded her to the jail cells the paramedics arrived they ran through the entrants and knelt down "Okay officer the ambulance is out front" I stood up in pain and they both holding my arms starting walking me to the entrants Melanie turned around and looked at me with sadden eyes and tears running down from her eyes down her cheeks Jack and Melanie went into the elevator and she gave me one last sadden look with tears coming down from her eyes and the two doors closed I hoped in the back of the ambulance with Christy by my side I laid down on a medical bed we got to the hospital they ran and pushed the bed through the emergency doors "We need surgery right away officer Chris Lehmann got attacked by a shark and he's losing a lot of blood!" they wheeled me into a surgery room and they injected me with a syringe and I past out to sleep.

Melanie was in her jail cell crying tears running down her face she looked at her feet sweating in her sandals that Chris gave her "Are you all right?" came a female voice she looked towards the steel bars that locked her up in there to see a female dragon looking at her "Yeah I'm fine just a little up set" "What's wrong?" "Nothing" "C'mon something's wrong" "I got into a fight with one of my shark friends a female great white named Cindy my best friend Chris who is a officer and works at this station kept me back and I bit him I have sharp teeth since I'm a shark and he's in hospital the thing that makes me sad the most is that he looked me right in the eye and said 'Jack hand cuff Melanie and put her in jail' oh I'm sorry for Chris I love him I love him so much" she said crying.

"Who's Jack?" "A Officer on the force" "I'll free you" she put her claw in the lock and unlocked it and tried to open it "It won't open" "It's because all the doors to these cells are unlock able and automatic" came a male voice she turned around and saw an officer pointing a pistol at her "I'm officer Jack Watson now get your ass over there NOW!" "Why try to free her when these steel bared doors are automatic when you don't need a key" he laughed "Now you're a dragon now what's your name?" "Alice" "Okay I've got you on record now step into the jail cell when the door opens. Hay Daniel open cell number four!" "Okay!" there was a BEEEP sound and the door opened to the jail cell and she walked in "Close it!" "Okay!" the door cell closed and locked automatically then Jack walked away "I tried to free you" "I know if you did I would of gone strait to the hospital I love Chris I love him so much" "Does he know you love him?" "No he doesn't but I'll tell him" "Those are nice sandals" "Thanks Chris gave them to me to make my lovely shark feet sweaty and smelly".

I was asleep on a medical bed in room 17-A I was in a dream a nightmare dream I was driving a car in the middle of the night in the middle of no where when I was getting sleepy I shut my eyes then a bright light was shinning in them I opened them to see a big semi trailer coming for me "HOOONK!" "Oh Shit!" and I hit the brake and "ERRRRRR!" "BOOOSH!" and smashed head on into the semi trailer. I bolted up right from the bed I checked my self if I was there I was breathing heavily "It was just a dream, it was just a dream no semi trailer crashing into me" I said terrified I saw that my arm was bandaged up then I went back to sleep.

The sun was shinning and I was still in the hospital "Here is your tablets Mr. Lehmann to get rid of the pain" I took three pain killer tablets and got dressed I was ready to go but I still had to have the bandage on for two weeks the paramedics who helped me drove me home in their ambulance that they drive they helped me into my home and I sat on the couch "Thanks guys I really appreciate it" "No problem officer, we're just doing our job" then they left days went by but it felt like weeks two weeks was up and they took my bandages off and took out the stitches and I was better I drove home from the hospital in my black shiny Hummer H2 I pulled into the drive way and got out I went out the back yard and saw the tree trunk that I had to cut down I got my chain saw a Husqvarna chain saw a powerful one I filled it up with fuel and pulled the pull started string and it started.

"Melanie you're free to go" Jack said as he yelled out to Daniel to open the cell the door slid open and she walked out and then out the entrants of the police station to Chris's house she got to my house she heard a engine going sounding like a saw she walked through the front gate and into the back yard.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Melanie walk into my back yard she walked up to me I switched off the chain saw and took off my safety glasses and earmuffs "What do you want?" "Want to see you" "Why did you have to get freed?" "Jack let me go" "Chris there's something I want to tell you" "What!" "You know what I think of you Melanie! You're the ant and I'm the giant with a magnifying glass!" "Why are you angry?" "I'm angry because you bit me! Don't you think that when a shark bites a human they just walk away like nothing's happen! Well you're wrong it hurt like hell I had to spend a week in hospital and two weeks with a bandage on and it's all because of YOU!" she looked sad she had tears running down her eyes "Now if you'll excuse me! I have work to do I have a chain saw and they are extremely dangerous and do you want a leg and a arm cut off no you don't just leave me alone okay don't talk to me!" I put my safety glasses back on and my earmuffs so I don't go deaf from the noise of the chain saw I pulled the pull starter string and the chain saw started I revved it a few angry times and started cutting the big tree branch Melanie walked away crying into my house I cut the branch off and fell to the ground I turned the chain saw off and sat it on the ground and took my safety gear off and sat it on the table and walked to my back door and walked in.

I heard someone crying I couldn't find Melanie any where then I knew where would of gone the only place in the house: the bathroom I walked to the door and turned the handle it was locked and I heard her crying in there "Melanie open this door" "No!" "Don't make me get my shotgun do you want me to shoot you?" "No" "Well open this door" I heard a 'CLICK' and I turned the door knob she was sitting on the toilet I shut the door and locked it "You said you were going to cut me with that chain saw then you say you're going to shoot me with your shotgun" she started crying again "Look I'm truly am sorry I.I…" "…I love you" she looked me right in my eyes "When we had that argument out side when you were using your chain saw and I said I wanted to tell you something but you said what I was going to tell you" "I love you is that what you were going to say?" "Yes" "Well Melanie I love you too" I ran my fingers down her leg I leaned over she moved her head closer her lips met up with mine into a romantic kiss she donated some of her saliva and I swallowed it down she put her tongue in my mouth and I put my tongue around hers I broke the kiss.

I looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes I looked into them deeper, deeper, deeper I felt something for her she leaned over and her lips met mine I put my arms around her and she put her arms around me she broke the kiss this time "I love you so much Chris" "I love you so much too Melanie" the phone rang.

"Damn it! I'll get it" she stood up and walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch when I ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone "Hello" "Chris it's me Jack calling from the station there's some one here who wants to see you she claims that she's your sister" "Okay I'll be right there" I and Melanie got into my Hummer H2 and drove to the station I got dressed into my police uniform and put on my tools belt and walked out I opened the door to the front entrants where the front desk is "Some one wanted to see me?" I said then the person stood up it was a dolphin a bottlenose dolphin with a human body just like Melanie she's a shark with a human body "What's yah name?" "My names Veronica and I'm your sister" "No it can't be I'm a human" "Okay I no a way to settle this" said Jack stepping forward "Cindy, Veronica, Chris Melanie go into the Conference Room to talk thing's over" we went in and I shut the door and put a sign on the door that says Please Do not Disturb Meeting in Place I sat down "Okay lets get thing's strait you say you're my sister you're a bottlenose dolphin and I'm a human I don't get it" "Okay well I am your sister I'm Veronica Lehmann and yes I am a bottlenose dolphin" "How are you my sister? I haven't seen my mum or dad for ages" "Can you come with me to the main marina" "Okay" we got into the car park and we all got into my police cruiser and drove to the marina I stopped the car turned off the engine and got out and we all walked to the marina "I can't see any thing" I said then two dolphins surface in front of us they scared me and I drawed my pistol out and aimed it at them I put my pistol back into it's sheath a black Desert Eagle pistol then there was a bright blue glowing light and the two bottlenose dolphins were dolphins with a human body form just like Veronica, Melanie and Cindy then they stepped up onto the marina pier.

I stepped back a bit with my hands on my hips on my tools belt "Who is this person Veronica?" "I'm Officer Chris Lehmann" there jaws dropped "Chris is that you, you're so older" "Yes dad it's me I'm an adult now and I have a job and this is the job being a police officer" "And now I should get back to my job see you all later" "But Chris are we going to your house" "Yeah my police cruiser only has four seats available I'm getting my normal driving car or my Hummer H2 it has seven seats" I got into my car and drove to the station I was walking through the hall way of the jail cells and one court my eye a dragon was in there "Hay Jack who's this in here?" "Oh she's a dragon as you can see her name is Alice" "Daniel open cell number 3!" I yelled out to Dan "Okay" with a click the automatic steel bared door opened I walked in "So you're a dragon?" "Duh" "Hay don't play smart with me" I sat down next to her "I'm Officer Chris Lehmann" "I'm Alice" "I heard that you were angry at Melanie" "I was but not any more I am deeply in love with her I want to mate with her have kids and be a family" "Come with me you're free now I'll take you to my house" she and I got into my big Hummer H2 "Nice car" "Thanks" "What kind is it?" "Hummer H2" and we drove to the pier they all got in and I drove to my house I parked in the drive way and we all went in everyone was in the lounge room chatting I put the TV on "Any one want to watch Tennis?" "No" "Andy Roderick is VS Roger Fedora" "Okay" and they returned to there chatting none of them weren't even watching the Tennis.

I sat next to Melanie on the chair with a beer in my hand I had taken off my tools belt and put it in my shotgun safe "So Chris" my mum begun "What have you been doing?" "Are nothing much working, driving that's about it" Melanie elbowed me in the ribs "Ouch, oh Melanie and I are in love and we're going to mate" "Oh I have been waiting for this Chris I'm proud of you you've finely going to mate" "Since it's a long time I have seen you I have forgotten your names" "Chris don't be silly you know that we're both your parents and we're bottlenose dolphins I'm Lora Lehmann and Greg Lehmann" "Oh now I know it's just been a long time since I have seen you two" "My son a fully grown man going to have a mate, has his own car, house has a job you're getting older by the minute" we all laughed "So you like my car and house dad?" "Sure do your Hummer H2 out there is a beauty and your house is massive since I am a dolphin that I don't know much about human stuff how much was your car and the house?" "My car was fifty thousand dollars, and my house was half a million dollars" all there jaws dropped "Man you've got some expensive stuff" "What time is it?" "Eleven O'clock AM" "Crap! I have to get to bed I have to work tomorrow" "Goodnight everyone" "Goodnight Chris" "Goodnight love" I said leaning over placing a kiss on Melanie's lips "Goodnight love" she said I started walking to our bed room I got dressed into my bed clothes and got into bed and drifted off to sleep I woke up early in the morning seven AM.

I got dressed in my police uniform since I wore it to my place and put on my tools belt made a quick cup of coffee everyone was asleep I walked out the front door closed it and locked it then got into my Hummer H2 and drove to the station I was in the staff room having another cup of coffee sitting at a table with Alison, Christy, Sharon and Crystal "That's a nice car you've got Chris" said Crystal "Thanks Hummer H2's are the best 4WD you could get I had fifty thousand dollars and I bought it" "That's a bit expensive" "I had the money so I could afford it" "I wish I had one of those" "Keep saving to fifty thousand dollars and you can afford one" "Well I don't have fifty thousand dollars I have forty thousand dollars" "Why not by a Ford F350 like Christy's"

"They're too big" "I would rather a Hummer H2 like Chris's you're lucky to have one Chris" "I know I am" the horn went off "Lets get to our duties" we all stood up and put on our police caps and walked out of the staff room John liked being the radio man so he stayed that job.

I and Christy got into our police cruiser and went off a song came on the radio it was the TV show Cops theme song Christy was singing along "Bad boys, Bad boys watchyah gonna do, watchyah gonna do when they come for you" "Christy do you have to sing that song?" "Why it's our theme song" I got the radio "John do you have to play that song?" "Sorry I'll turn it off" and he turned it off "Hay I was listening to that" "We've got a job to do" the radio called "There's a hotel fire in Animal Hood we need five units there right away" "Humans are not even aloud in Animal Hood that's animals with human morphed bodies just like my parents and Melanie" "Oh well lets go there" I hit the siren and lights button and sped to Animal Hood I saw a sign at the entrants it said

"NO HUMANS ALOUD" in big red capital letters I sped through the entrants and saw smoke I drove to the fire scene I stopped four more units arrived I and Christy got out and so did the other officers of the other units our police cruiser lights are flashing of the units "Jesus Christ! That's bad Christy call the Los Angeles Fire Department we need at least five fire trucks to put this out get three ambulances!" I ran to a resident who was an Otter "How did this start?" "I don't know" then she turned around "AHHH!" "I'm a human I'm Officer Chris Lehmann Christy get the NCIS this needs to be investigated!" I yelled out to Christy "Now do you know when and how this got fire got lit?" "I think so" "If you think you do you'll have to speak with NCIS" "What's that?" "Naval Criminal Investigative Service" "Is there people trapped in the hotel?" "Yes" "Damn it!" I heard sirens I saw three ambulances arrive and five fire trucks arrive the Chief Jake Robinson of the Los Angeles Fire Department ran to me "Is there people trapped in there?" "Yes" "How many?" "I talked with that female Otter over there she said about three hundred to four hundred residents live here"

"Damn it! I'll get a rescue search right away," he yelled out to one of the firefighters on his team "Jim call the Quint 33 in!" "Yes sir" Christy walked up to me "What's the Quint 33?" "The world's biggest rescue cherry picker only the Los Angeles Fire Department has it" more different fire trucks arrived "Christy wait here I'm going to save some people" "Chris Don't go! It's too dangerous!" "I have to Christy! Their lives are at risk!" she let go of me "Be careful" "Count on me I'm a brave officer and I will stay alive" I ran to the hotel entrants I pressed the elevator button (Oh I forgot they shut down when there's a fire) I thought I took the emergency stares and walked up them.

I heard some one coughing I went down a hall and saw a door open to a apartment I walked in and saw a Puma I walked to him "Are you okay?" "Yeah just little drowsed out from the smoke" "I'm Officer Chris Lehmann do you know your way out?" "Yes" I stood him up "The elevators are shut down so take the emergency stares to the first floor and go through the entrants ambulance, police and fire brigade is out there" he started running for it it's time to save some more people I ran more flights of emergency stares I went to the 10th floor and I read on the sign that said 10th floor AQUATIC ANIMALS ONLY that means there's Orcas, dolphin's, otter's and seals on this floor I heard foot steps and it was one of the fire fighters "Saved some people yet Chris?" he asked "Not yet Brian but I'm getting there can you help me?" "Sure" I heard a female coughing in this hotel room "There's some one in here!" "Please! Some one help me!" I heard her yell "Hay on we'll get you out of there!" thank god Brian brought an axe he was going to smash the door with the axe but I stopped him he looked at me puzzling "There's a dolphin in there" "How do you know?"

"I can sense it" instead I kicked the door down and we ran in and it WAS a dolphin she was sitting on the floor leaning against her bed "HUMANS!" she yelled, "Hay! I'm Officer Chris Lehmann and this is Fire Fighter Brian Johnson we're here to save you" she past out from the smoke I picked her up she was indeed heavy and laid her on a ambulance bed and she was sent off to hospital we got everyone out of the Complex and the injured people got sent off to Los Angeles Hospital the Animal Hood Ambulance arrived they were arguing with the Los Angeles Ambulance I walked over to them "Hay! We're taking them to Los Angeles Hospital" "No!" "Are you being smart with me?" "No sir" "Better not be" the fire fighters got the fires under control and put them out I drove to the hospital and me and Christy walked in, the Hospital was busy with doctors and nurses rushing around every where a doctor came up to me and read on his name tag Jim Macintosh.

"Are you Officer Chris Lehmann?" "Yes" "Some one wants to see you" we followed him into a room and there was a bottlenose dolphin laying on the medical bed "Is this him?" "Yes" I sat down and so did Christy Jim left "So you're Officer Chris Lehmann?" "Yep that's me" "Thank you for saving me" "I'm just doing my job" "What's your name?" I asked "My names Joan" she looked deeply in my eyes I looked deeply into her blue eyes she leaned and her lips met mine I broke the kiss Christy walked in "Chris we Gotta go" "Okay bye Joan" "Bye Chris" I and Christy walked out of the hospital to our black and white police cruiser we got in and drove to the station our shift ended and I was in the male locker rooms getting changed I got into my normal casual clothes and put all my stuff in my locker and locked it I walked out and got out my car keys and saw Dave sitting at the front desk "Bye Dave see you tomorrow" "Okay Chris seeya" "Bye" and walked out into the car park Christy all ready left and unlocked my car and opened the door stepped up and got into my black shiny Hummer H2 and drove to my house.

I pulled into the driveway and got out I pressed the button on the central locking remote and locked it and also the head lights and tail lights turned off and I walked to my front door opened it and closed it I hanged my keys on the key rack "I'm home any one here, Hello I'm back from work" Strange it was quiet that is strange I heard talking in mine and Melanie's bedroom the door was closed and I all of them in there I turned the door knob and pushed the door open I clapped twice "CLAP, CLAP" and the lights came on "What are you all doing?" "Chris you're home" "Yeah I've finished work" we all walked out into the dinning room and sat around the table and we started to talk I gave everyone a beer Melanie sat on my right and my sister sat on my left we were all silent I don't know when Melanie and I are going to mate I hope it's tonight.

Alice is next to my father and my father is next to my mother and both of them are bottlenose dolphins "I have three day's off of work" "That's great" "Jeez I'm tired I and Melanie are sleeping in my room mum, dad you can sleep on the couch" "But how?" "This couch can turn into a queen size bed" "Alice, and Cindy you can sleep in the guest room" "What about me?" asked Veronica "You'll be sleeping in mine and Melanie's room" I turned off the TV "Well are we all going to bed?" "Yeah we all should got to bed and get some sleep" "Goodnight everyone" I said "Goodnight Chris" I showed mum and dad how to unfold the couch/bed I turned off the down lights in the lounge room where they are sleeping and I walked into my room and shut the door.

Melanie was in bed and so was Veronica I guess I was in the middle I crawled into the middle of them both of them on ether side of me Veronica on my right and Melanie on my left Melanie's sandals are on her side of the bed I could smell them from where I was sleeping I put my two arms around my sister and my love Melanie and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to see the morning sun shinning behind my closed curtains I turned around Melanie was sleeping and so was Veronica I sat up and got out of bed I got dressed a pare of shorts and a striped T-shirt I opened the door and closed it my two bottlenose dolphin parents are still asleep I walked into the kitchen and switched on the kettle to make my self a cup of coffee the kettle turned off and I pored the boiling water into my coffee cup I put milk in it and two tea spoons of sugar and stirred it and I took a sip of it (that sure is some nice java) I thought.

I heard my parents stir and they were waking up they sat up and I saw them "Morning mum, dad want a cup of coffee?" "Yeah sure" I made them both a cup of coffee I gave the coffee's to them and I sat in between them with my cup of coffee in my hands "So what are you doing today Chris?" asked my mum "Ah go for a drive, stay home hang out with everyone do some work out the back and front mow the lawns clean up that branch I cut down with the chain saw that's about it" "What're you two going to do today?" "First I and your father are going to make love" "What? make love you've already done that" "I know have you forgotten Chris bottlenose dolphins mate three hundred and sixty five days a year" "Okay that's fine with me" "And spend some time with you and the others" then after that chat Melanie, Veronica, Alice and Cindy walked in "Morning love" "Morning Melanie" I said kissing Melanie "If you all want a cup of coffee all the stuff is ready to make one" Melanie had her sandals on after our coffee we went to doing our stuff Melanie told me that her feet were really sweaty. I turned the lawn mower off and I was done mowing the lawns I took off my safety glasses and earmuffs.

I put them on the table under the back verandah I walked in everyone not doing much my parents watching TV Cindy and Veronica on my one hundred thousand dollar computer it was a PC and a laptop put together it was weird and strange but it is a very good computer but I didn't know where Melanie was I walked into the lounge room mum and dad watching my four hundred thousand dollar home theater system and my big huge fifty thousand dollar five hundred centimeter wide and long flat screen LCD TV with cable television "Mum, dad have you seen Melanie I can't find her any where" they were watching Flipper while dad was begging mum to put on the Tennis "No honey I haven't seen Melanie check in your room she might be in there" I walked to my room to see the door closed I knocked on it "Melanie are you in there?" "It's me Chris" "Hay on now you can come in" I opened the door the room was dark and candles were lit I closed the door and locked it she was under the covers in our bed "Melanie what are you doing?" "Remember that day when you were angry at me and we were in the bath room and we kept on kissing and you ran your hand down my leg" "Yeah I remember that day" "Well I want to mate with you" she took the covers off of her body and spread her legs she had her sandals on her sweaty shark feet and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Her white pulsing swollen genital slit that is on all female sharks they have pelvic fins on each side of their genital slits two pelvic fins where beside Melanie's genital slit "The moment we were alone in your bathroom I felt something for you I want to make love to you I want to be mates, mate with me" I unzipped my jeans and took them off then I took my shirt off and took my underwear off and crawled onto my bed I sat on the edge of my bed and Melanie sat up and sat next to me on the bed I got my hand and rubbed her leg she pulled me into a nice deep romantic full mouth kiss she donated some saliva which I gulped down my tongue twisted around hers she broke the kiss and I stared deeply into her eyes she laid down on the bed I sat up beside her I started to rub her belly she was enjoying that I rubbed over her in slow circles making the moment last as long as I could. Eventually she said something, "Lower, go...lower." I happily did what she asked and started to slowly move lower still making the circular motion until I came upon her slit.

It was gorgeous white wet and smooth and as I went over it she moaned in pleasure I inserted my finger her inner walls clenching my finger In the intense moment I had already gotten a massive erection "Stop" Melanie said I was puzzled why she said stop "We shall stop foreplay and we shall begin" I was ready I guided my dick to her awaiting pussy and I thrusted into her she and I both moaned in pleasure I thrusted in and out of her soon we'll be reaching our climax I felt it coming our pace was getting faster then my dick squirted my seed into her and also her climax came her juices running over my dick and going on to the bed I pulled out and I cuddled with Melanie we both kissed our lips touching our tongues in our mouths we both laid side by side together on the bed she spoke "You don't know how much I really want to do the next part"

"And what part is that?" I asked "It's where I lay on the bed with my legs dangling over the edge with my sandals off and you rub my sweaty smelly shark feet" "Okay then" she sat up and crawled to the end of our bed I got off our bed and walked to the end and kneeled on the floor she took off her sandals and the smell of her smelly sweaty feet immediately hit the air it smelt nice.

I got one of her feet and started rubbing her sweaty feet while she started fingering her self "Oh! Chris that feels so good oh yeah!" she moaned I rubbed the smooth white soles of her feet that were wet with sweat I rubbed her toes "Oh" I can tell her other climax is coming for her "Oh!" I kept on rubbing her sweaty smelly shark feet while she fingered her self "OH!" she moaned and she came her hot vaginal juices flowing out of her genital slit flowing out onto the bed I stopped rubbing her sweaty feet when I started licking them she giggled at this I stopped then I smelled my hands they smelt like her sweaty smelly feet I laid next her on our bed she pulled me into a nice deep romantic kiss she curled her tongue around mine donating some saliva to me I gulped it down she broke the kiss I looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes I ran my hand down her neck over her gill slits down her lovely smooth white belly and to her pelvic fins and inserted a finger into her cloacae and fingered her she loved it I stopped she put her sandals back on and I opened the door and we walked out happy now, that we're mates.


	2. Chapter 2: Love or Taken Away

The Police Force

Chapter 2

_**Getting a Lover Taken Away From you is Defiantly Heartbreaking**_

I awoke in bed with Melanie snuggled up close to me with her arms around me I loved her more than ever and I have never been loved more than ever in my life it was a wonderful night mating with her last night and since we had done that we're official mates now and nothing in this whole world can break us apart.

I got out of bed and got dressed in a pear of jeans and a striped T-shirt I know its summer but I like wearing these kind of clothes.

I tried not wake Melanie up since she likes to sleep in I didn't have to work today since I have three days off I saw that Melanie's sandals were next to her side of our bed and I could smell them from where I was I opened the door and walked out closing it quietly behind me my bottlenose dolphin parents are still sleeping I sat down on one of the single person couches and turned on the TV and turned the volume down I went to the movie channels Dukes of Hazard was on I tried not to laugh to loud when funny parts of the movie came on this movie is hilarious specially with Johnny Knoxville in it.

My dolphin parents stirred and sat up "Morning Christopher" "Morning mum, dad" "What time is it?" "Nine in the morning" I said still watching the TV. Mum yawned "I'm thinking on getting a second job" "And what will that be?" said my mum "Joining the US Navy I will fly those hypersonic jets" "What if you get blown up?" "Nah I want they have sophisticated technology in those jets that can detect a missile five miles away" "Wow that's amazing" "Yeah I know" then Melanie and the others woke up "Morning love" "Morning Chris" she said kissing me on the lips she had her sandals on "Do you want to go for a walk today, Chris?" "Yeah sure it's a nice hot summer day why are you asking?" "I want my shark feet sweaty and smelly so you can rub them"

"Okay then you want to leave now?" "Sure" I and Melanie walked out the front door I closed it and we starting walking down the street we were on a street that is near the main beach that hundreds of millions of people visit each year I was holding Melanie's grey hand since she is a Caribbean Reef Shark I loved her so much and she too loved me so much then a truck stopped in front of us as it skidded to a halt and three men got out of the truck I read the logo "Oceanic Transportation" then I read the logos on the shirts that the men were wearing it said "Sydney Aquarium" with it's logo picture (Wait a minute) I thought (Sydney is in Australia, and what the hell are they doing in LA) then they grabbed hold of Melanie.

She yelled "Chris! Help Me!" "Melanie!" I ran to them "Leave her alone" I said "We can't we're taking her to the Sydney Aquarium for studying and anyone in the whole world has never seen a shark like this" I could tell they were marine biologists "Okay then what kind of shark and what is the gender of this shark?" I asked them "It is a Caribbean Reef Shark and the gender is female" (Damn it!) I thought (Marine Biologists have to know every single species, don't they) I thought sarcastically "Leave her alone I don't want to have to tell you a third time" "You can't do nothing about it the government and the manager of Sydney Aquarium said we can do it" one of them said in his Australian accent then I pulled out my black desert eagle from behind my jeans and aimed it them "Leave her alone now!" I said "Woe, man take it easy with that" one of them said putting his hands up and with the same as the others as what police tell them to do but they don't know that I am a cop.

"Be careful man, we don't want to cause any trouble here and also no one wants to get hurt" I aimed my pistol at each one of them "look man, none of us don't want to get hurt" I looked at Melanie she had plead in her beautiful blue eyes then I memorized her getting tortured in the Aquarium by the staff and male sharks since she's in heat they will detect her hormones and they will bite her give her 'Love Bites' they cause pain I know female sharks have tougher and thicker skin than males but it will still cause a female to be in pain I seen shark mating on the web and TV and I saw how aggressively they do it them shoving their spurred claspers into her genital slit causing her to wince in pain I stopped memorizing it "No! I can't let that happen! Not to someone I love!" I yelled I aimed my pistol at one of the guys and pulled the trigger "BANG!" the bullet hit him cleanly in the chest blood spat out and he fell over backwards hitting back first into the ground then something hard and painful smashed me over the head "CLANG!" it sounded like a crowbar then I went into conscious and I blacked out and I heard the faint voice of Melanie screaming out my name "CHHRRRIIISSS!".

I awoke lying on a soft bed I blinked open my eyes I felt drowsy, my head hurt, felt like a train running through my head.

My head was bandaged up my eye sight was blurry but it soon adjusted. I was in hospital Christy was next to me "Christy" I said weakly "Chris! You're alright" she said happily "What happened?" I asked Christy weakly. "Well it started earlier this evening we got a call from a local resident that said that a guy shot someone then some other guy smashed the guy over the head with a crowbar so we went to the crime scene but when we got there we saw your body on the ground with a big gash across your head with blood around you and your gun was still in your hand the guy you shot isn't dead the bullet was two centimeters from his main artery if the bullet pierced that he would have bled to death well that's glad that he is still alive then we took you to hospital and you're all fixed up" "How are you and Melanie going?" she asked me then it came in mind "Melanie" "What?" she said "Melanie those bastards that I aimed my gun at took her away I need to find her"

"You can't you still have to stay a week in hospital" "Well that ain't gonna happen" I stood up took my bandage off my head and walked home I walked in everyone was there except my love Melanie I stammered in angry "Chris what's wrong?" asked my mum I didn't answer I walked into my room got dressed in my police uniform still angry then I walked out "What's wrong Chris?" asked my dad all of them were staring at me I got my key unlocked my safe and entered the combination and opened the door.

I took out my pump-action shotgun got twenty cartridges put them in the sockets that are on the shoulder strap and put the strap on my shoulder got my other desert eagle a shiny silver one I got a box of bullets and sat on the couch still angry I put fifty bullets into the magazine and slid it up the handle and pulled back loaded it "CHICK, CHICK" and put it in the back of my pants.

Then I got my black desert eagle loaded it up with bullets and put it in my police gun sheath on my tools belt "Chris tell us what's wrong? And where's Melanie?" "She's been captured by these Aquarium staff bastards that come from Australia and I'm getting her back" "But it would be dangerous" "No it won't they don't even have guns in Aquariums and Australia's gun laws are very strict" "Dad, you stay here, mum Veronica come with me" "No I should go" "Fine then you all come except Alice you stay make sure no one comes" we walked out my police cruiser is parked there Christy got out "Chris what are you doing?" "Giving them a pay back" I opened the boot "Dad, mum, and my sister put these bullet proof vests on" "And put these tool belts on" "What are these for?" asked Veronica "For your weapons and ammo" I handed them each a silver desert eagle and gave them four bullet magazines capable of holding fifty rounds they put there magazines in there magazine sockets on their tools belt loaded their guns and put them in there sheaths.

"Lets lock and load" I said we got into my police cruiser and drove to the airport "If you don't know but mum, dad, and Veronica you're not police officers" "Then what are we?" "It's on the back of your bullet proof vest" Dad took his off "FBI" he said "Yep FBI agents are more highly trained than police officers they do more secret missions and that and as you see on your tools belt there's four cans with electronic detonators on them" "Yeah and what are they?" "Smoke Bombs all you have to do is push the button arm it and throw it then heaps of smoke comes out so no one can see you" "Then what are these other ones for?" asked my mum "Good question those other four cans are actual bombs" "So they blow up stuff?" "Yep you're right they're like hand grenades but different" "It's the same way to detonate it like the Smoke Bombs have you all got it?" "Yes sir" they all said at once "Good I'm your commanding officer and you're my FBI swat team" "Yes sir" we got to the airport "Okay pile out" we all got out Christy was on our team as well she's the second commanding officer we got into a police helicopter and we headed to Sydney, Australia we were in a troop helicopter like the ones they use in the Army.

"I know you three are my family and bottlenose dolphins but we have to keep safe if they do have weapons hide behind anything you can find if it's too dangerous throw a smoke bomb or a grenade" "Yes sir" they said at once eighteen hours went by and we saw the city lights of Sydney "There's the famous Sydney Harbor Bridge" "Okay pilot the Sydney aquarium is in darling harbor just down there" "Roger destination seen" "Okay dose everyone have their radios on" "Yes" they said on my radio "Good keep it active at all times" we landed on a street "Okay pile out! Move! Move! Move!" I yelled we went to the entrants of Sydney Aquarium it sure was busy at this time of night "What's the average time in Australia?" I asked over the radio "Ah six o'clock" "Oh yeah day light savings have finished" "Okay on the count of three we all barge in dose everyone have there desert eagles drawn" "Yes" "Okay here it goes one…two….three!" we all barged in and I fired my desert eagle pistol "BANG!" I yelled out "Everybody down! Everybody down!" people were screaming I stopped against a wall holding my desert eagle against my chest I made a motion for them to enter first we past the paying lady I leaned up against a wall.

With my pistol head height I read a sign 'Open Ocean Oceanarium' (Bingo) I thought I made a motion with my hand pointing down that hall way we went down these ramps aiming our pistol at every direction we face. We went into this tunnel place it was a glass tunnel with sharks, stingrays and fish swimming everywhere "Okay this is where all the sharks are" "You four go to the other tunnel I'll stay here" they went off "Okay lets see if I can break this glass" I jumped up and kicked it didn't even make a crack I aimed my pistol at it and fired "BANG, BANG!!" even the bullets won't pierce it "It's bullet proof" said a female voice "Who's there?" "Look up" I looked up to see a female sting ray lying on top of the glass tunnel "Are you talking to me?" "Yes I am" "Yeah I can see that its bullet proof. It even won't work with a fifty magnum desert eagle pistol. Son of a bitch" I said "Is there any other way in there?" I asked "Yes take a door that says Authorized Personal Only and go up the stares that's where these tanks are" "Thanks".

"O…Kay Sharky…" said Dave the marine biologist "…Take your sandals off and hop in the tank and while you're doing that see if you can get rid of your arms and legs" Melanie was sitting on a medical bed in the laboratories on the second floor where all the entrances to the tanks are.

"You're the one who bashed my mate over the head with that crowbar weren't you?" she said "Did she just talk?" he said to one of the other biologists "Wow! That's amazing a talking shark with a human body what did you say?" "You're the one who bashed my mate over the head with that crowbar, weren't you?" "Yes you could say that" "Why did you do it?" "He shot one of our staff and luckily the bullet was two centimeters away from his main artery and that's him right over there reading a newspaper and his name is Steve and if the bullet got his artery he wouldn't be here right now, is that right?" "Yes" "Good now this guy you're talking about that shot one of our men is I possum your, mate" "Yes he's my mate and I love him very much" "And what would any chance be his name?" "His name is Officer Chris Lehmann" "Well, Well a shark that mated a police officer" Steve walked over in awe "So you're saying that guy is your mate! Wow that's just amazing" he said in awe "Do you love him?" "Yes I do, I love him with all my heart" "We know what kind of shark you are as a Caribbean Reef Shark and we have no clue that you species of sharks travel to the United States when you live in the Caribbean Seas" "Now do what I said take your sandals off and get in the tank" "I said get in the tank!" he put his arm on her shoulder she quickly turned around at lightning speed and bit his arm her sharp teeth tearing his skin blood coming out she smelt the blood then her eyes went from the loving, beautiful blue eyes to black eyes she went into shark frenzy she was hungry and angry she ripped his arm off "AHHHHH!" he screamed "STEVE GET THE STUN ROD!" he yelled blood was everywhere.

Steve grabbed the fifty million volt stun rod and put it against Melanie's skin she turned around and looked at him with angry and hungry black eyes "Say your prayers now, bitch" then he pressed the button and Melanie went into complete conscious. She woke up strapped to a medical examination bed Steve was sitting in a chair with the stun rod in his hand while Dave had a bandage where his left arm used to be the blood was all cleaned up and Dave changed into new clean clothes he looked into Melanie's eyes they were back to blue and loving again not black "Now wait a few minutes we're going to do some tests on you then we'll unstrap you and hopefully you will abbey what I said as to get in the tank" her legs were spread on the medical examination bed "Steve come over here, I'll need your help" said Dave. Steve put down the stun rod and walked over to Dave "So what do you want me to do?" asked Steve.

"Get me that soot case it has test equipment in it" he walked over to the bench and got the silver brief case and put it on the silver table near Melanie.

Dave opened it "Bingo" said Dave. "What?" He took out a syringe "Here Steve, take this you need two arms to use a syringe and I don't have two arms" Steve took the syringe out of Dave's fingers. Dave sat down on a chair and begun reading a newspaper Steven walked closer to Melanie she looked at him with sad eyes and he saw a tear leave one of her eyes "It's okay Melanie you're doing fine, this won't hurt and you're under physical care" he got the syringe and stuck the needle into her arm and pulled the lever back and got some blood "There we go Doctor we have a blood sample" "Good now put it in that brief case that has sockets for syringes" he walked over and put it in one of the sockets "How many tests are we doing, Doctor?" "So we have to do a blood sample, feces sample, urine sample, vaginal sample, cloacal lubricant sample, vaginal fluid sample, milk sample, vomit sample, ejaculation sample and sweat sample" "So that's ten tests?" "Yes and you've done one so far now its nine tests to go" "Okay starting with feces sample" said Steve aloud. He undid the straps that held Melanie to the test/examination bed "Okay Melanie now walk with me to that room over there" he said. Steve picked up the test equipment brief case and picked up and black one. Melanie and Steve walked to a door that said Notice Testing Room Authorized People Only Steve opened the door and they entered the room it was a big sized room with florescent lights on he shut the door and locked it "Can you sit on that table there, please" Melanie obeyed.

"Can you spread your legs" she did so, exposing her cloacae to him just a genital slit between two pelvic fins "Now that's your vagina" "Now or we need to do is get some feces" he put on a pear of rubber gloves and got a testing glass "Now if you please look up, towards the ceiling" she did so and Steve knelt down facing her vagina he got a piece of plastic tube and thread it into her slit she inhaled deeply when he did this he pushed it in and out a couple of times and moved it around then took it out and put it in the brief case "Now we wait one minute" one minute went by and he saw liquid coming out of her slit "Just what I need" he knelt down and got some feces samples into the test glass "Okay that test is done" Melanie looked down at her genitals to see brown stuff dripping out Steve looked over at her "Oh, here's a cloth to wipe your self" she did.

"Now for the next test" he opened the black brief case and took out a laptop and opened it "The next test which is…" "…Urine sample" "Can you make that your genital slit is just over the edge of the table with your legs dangling off the edge and your legs spread out" Melanie did what he told her to do.

He took off the old rubber gloves and put some new ones on he did a little bit of working on his laptop then started the test "Okay" he knelt down in front of Melanie facing her vaginal slit again he looked at his laptop from there murmured to himself then got another testing glass and put it underneath Melanie's vaginal slit "Now if you please look up, again" she did "Thank you, and this won't take long."

He inserted his finger into her genital slit she inhaled deeply again since it made her feel so good, and aroused he moved his finger around inside her vaginal slit and used the other hand to rub just above her slit where her bladder would be. He looked at his laptop for test diagnostics "This will only take a couple of minutes" "Do you do this to the other sharks in those tanks?" asked Melanie "Surely we do, we do it to the males and females of the stingrays and sharks in there mostly we do it to the females of both species. We also get sperm tests from the male sharks and stingrays" he took out his finger from her vaginal slit "Okay two minutes is up, how do you feel now?" "I feel like I need a pee, badly" "Jeez I'm busting is there a toilet around here?" "The toilet is the glass I'm holding" a drip of liquid escaped Melanie's vaginal slit then a stream of urine came running out Melanie exhaled deeply to hearing her urine steaming out in to the glass.

Steve put his finger on top of her slit to concentrate the flow of urine all they both could hear is the trickling of urine from Melanie peeing she gave her last squirts of urine into the glass and it was done "Okay that test is done" "Jeez I was busting for a pee then" "Yeah you were too" Melanie got the cloth and wiped her vaginal slit clean. Steve screwed the lid on the glass on tight and put it in a socket that is meant for it in the brief case with the syringe and feces sample "Now the next test which would be…" he looked at his laptop "…Vaginal sample" he got a syringe but was not exactly a syringe it was one of those ones that suck up dangerous liquids that people can't handle he got it then looked at his laptop typed on it a few times then knelt down in front of Melanie.

Facing her vaginal slit again he inserted the sucking syringe into her slit and once again Melanie inhaled deeply of the pleasure of something getting inserted into her love chamber.

Steve pulled the lever back and sucked up some vaginal fluids "There that's done" he stood back up got a glass pushed the lever down and put the vaginal fluid into the glass and he screwed a lid on it tight and wrote something on it and then he put it in a socket in the briefcase along with the feces sample, blood sample and urine sample. "Okay that test is done now the next test which is…" he looked at his laptop again typed on it "…Cloacal lubricant sample" he got a packet and opened it and got a new sucking syringe and knelt down in front of Melanie he looked at his laptop that was beside him typed a few times and turned and faced Melanie "Okay this test is where I take a sample of your cloacal lubricants if you don't know what a cloacae is, this is it here" he said inserting a finger into her vaginal slit and moving it up "This is your cloacae or cloacal slit if you never new that well now you know, now I'm going to use the same syringe I used for your vaginal fluid samples but this is a new one I just got it out of the packet and insert this into your vaginal slit and then into your cloacae and get some samples" he inserted it into her vaginal slit once again Melanie moaned a the delight pleasure and he moved it up and inserted it into her cloacae and pulled back the lever and sucked some cloacal lubricant up into the syringe he took it out the syringe and his gloves had all her vaginal fluids on it he got a glass inserted the syringe and put the cloacal lubricant samples in it then put a lid on it and tightened it.

And put it in the brief case with the rest of the other samples. He wrote something on the glass and put it in the socket and typed on his laptop "Okay that test is done let's move onto the other one which now is…" he looked at his laptop scrolled down "…Vaginal fluid sample" "Well to tell you the truth that's not what exactly what it is called" "So it isn't called Vaginal fluid sample?" "No" "Then what is it called?" Melanie asked him "As you can see on my laptop right here" as he turned it around to show her he pointed his pen to it "This test is actually called Ejaculation Test" that hit Melanie right in her mind she knows what a ejaculation is, she had one when she and Chris mated (Man this will feel so nice, sexual, arousing and romantic) she thought Steve turned his laptop back in front of him and typed on it.

"Okay we're going to start this test" "Now you have your legs spread, yes you do, good now this will cause you to moan, climax, feel intense pleasure and try to relax when we're doing this test okay" she nodded nervously "Okay then" he typed some more on his laptop then got a testing glass and knelt down in front of her genital slit and put the glass underneath her slit "Okay we're going to start the test remember you're going to moan loudly, feel intense pleasure, climaxing and feel total greatness when we're doing this test okay" she nodded again nervously.

Steve put on a new set of rubber gloves and inserted his index finger into her vaginal slit and he started slowly pushing it in and out Melanie was already starting to moan, and breath deeply he started to go a bit faster then he started to pick up pace and got faster Melanie was moaning a bit louder and breathing loudly then Steve went faster Melanie started moaning loudly and breathing faster and heavier "Oh..Ooooh" Melanie moaned he started to go even faster. "Oh! Oooohh Yeah! Oh god! Yeah OH My god! OH! OOOH!" moaned Melanie loudly as she came she ejaculated and her ejaculation fluids ran out of her vaginal slit into the testing glass it was filled to the top "Good now that test is done" Steve stood up put a lid on it and marked it and put it in the brief case he took off the rubber gloves and out new ones on Melanie was breathing heavily after that experience her vaginal slit leaked her fluids onto the floor "Here's the cloth to wipe your self" "Thank you" she said she wiped her vaginal slit clean but there was some still on the floor Steve typed on his laptop.

"Okay the next test is…" he scrolled down "…Milk sample" "Now we need to get your nipples on your breasts erect and that is strange for a shark to have breasts and I have never seen anything like this before" he walked over to her and knelt down he got a new sucking syringe and he started rubbing her left breast making her aroused, Melanie moaned he put the syringe onto her nipple and squeezed it and milk came out he pulled the lever sucked the milk up "Okay that test is done" her nipple went soft now Steve got a glass and put the syringe in it and put the milk in it and took the syringe out and put the lid on it and tightened it and put it in the brief case with the rest of the samples "Okay this is the next test and it is…" he typed on his laptop computer "…Vomit sample" "Now this will be disgusting but we have to do it" "Now I need you to regurgitate" "How?" "Well sharks should know they are the only animals on earth to regurgitate food from their stomach" "So you can't do it?" she nodded "There's a way that I can make you do it" he got a bucket and put it in front Melanie he got a needle and put it in a tube and pulled the lever out and sucked up the drug.

"What will that do?" she asked him "This drug will make you vomit" he walked to her and put the needle in her and injected her with the drug and pulled the needle out "After one minute you should start feeling sick and feeling you want to vomit when you think you're going to do it just do it right in that bucket" he then sat down on his chair and typed on his laptop one minute went past.

"Man I feel sick" "Do you feel like you want to vomit?" "No not really" "There's a way to make you too when you are sick but you know you're going to do it" "And what is that way?" Melanie asked sickly "Well you shouldn't of had that cheese burger before you got here and that quarterpounder mega meal from McDonalds" "Please can you stop saying that you're making me even more sick" "That's the point of it to make you sick" "And also you shouldn't of ate that KFC family chicken meal and French fries" "Please stop" she said sickly "And you shouldn't of drank that whole bottle of Vodka even Alcohol makes you vomit" "That's it I have had enough" she leaned over the bucket and vomited all this brown liquid going into the bucket the stench hit the air as soon as it hit the bucket.

Steven couldn't stand the smell so he activated the powerful air-conditioning fans she stopped she wiped her mouth with the cloth Steve got the sucking syringe and sucked up some vomit and put it in a glass and put the lid on it and tightened it and wrote vomit on it with the permanent marker he put it in the last socket of the brief case and that was all the samples there was still two more sockets left "There's two more tests" "And what is that?" asked Melanie feeling better not sick any more "A saliva test and the next one is a sweat test" he walked to her and put the new sucking syringe in her mouth seeing all those sharp little shark teeth he pulled the lever back sucking up some saliva and putting it in a glass and putting the lid on it and tightening it he put it in the second last socket.

He got a new sucking syringe "Now which is your sweatiest part of your body?" he asked her.

She knelt down and took one of her sandals off the smell of her sweaty feet hit the air "Woo I never new a shark can have sweaty smelly feet especially wearing sandals your shark feet are really smelly" he knelt down and got the syringe he looked at her feet they were dripping with sweat he got a syringe and sucked it up and put it in a glass put a lid on it tightened and wrote Sweaty Feet Sample and put it in the last socket and that was all the samples Melanie put her right sandal back on.

"Now that's all the samples done now I have to fill out your identification form" he got out some forms from the brief case on the top pocked on the lid and got a pen "Okay name, what is your full name?" "Melanie Reef Lehmann" he wrote it down on the form "Okay species name Caribbean Reef Shark" he wrote it down "Classification name ah that would be Chondrichthyes" "Kingdom: Animalia" "Phylum: Chrordata" "Order: Carcharhiniformes" "Family: Carcharhinidae" "_Genus____Carcharhinus" "__**S**__pecies____ Carcharhinus perezi" "Gender: Female" "Eye Color: Blue" "Mature, are you mature?" "No" he wrote it down "Has she or he mated" "Have you mated?" "Yes" he wrote it down "Any physical injuries while mating?" "No" he wrote it down "What do you like mostly doing all the time?" "Getting sweaty smelly feet" "What do you wear to make your shark feet sweaty?" "Sandals" he wrote it down._

_"Pregnant: No" "If so how many babies will you have?" "Two" he wrote it down "Number of Gill Slits: 5" "Test Check List. Urine Sample: check, Feces Sample: check, Blood Test: check, Vaginal Sample: check, Cloacae Lubricant Sample: check, Vomit Sample: check, Vaginal Fluid Sample: check, Milk Sample: check, Sweat Sample: check" "Length of Cloacae Slit" he got a ruler and knelt down in front of Melanie "Can you spread your legs" she did. Steve put the ruler align with Melanie's cloacae slit "Okay your vaginal slit is eight centimeters long" he wrote it down on the form. "Sandal Brand" Melanie undid one the straps and took off one of her sandals Steve looked at it her sandal was covered with sweat from her sweaty feet "Okay brand name is Converse Sandals" he wrote it down she put her sandal back on and did up the straps._

_"Is she/or he on medication?" "Are you on medication?" "No" he wrote it down "Photo ID" he got a Kodak digital camera "Smile" Melanie smiled and Steve took a photo of her he hooked his camera up to his laptop "This will take a couple of minutes" he worked on his laptop and the little mini printer started printing after one minute a small square sized picture of her printed out Steve put glue on the back of the photo and put it in the square that marked where the picture is meant to go he stuck it on, he pushed on it a couple of times "Age" "How old are you?" "I'm eighteen" he wrote it down "Number of Family Members" "I have a mum and a dad, a brother and a sister" "So that's four" he wrote it down "Belly Color: White" "Belly Rough or Smooth: Smooth" "Lovers Full Name" "Christopher Jacob Lehmann" he wrote it down "What is the age of your mate?" "24" he wrote it down "Country" "Untied States" he wrote down USA. "City" "Los Angles" he wrote it down "Street Name and Number" "3216 Herington Street" Steve wrote it down. "Phone Number" "444-0003-616" "E-mail Address" "Chris told me his, its he wrote it down "Jobs" "Police Officer" "Okay the last one is…" "…Do you like your feet?" "Yes I love them, I think they are sexy, beautiful, sweaty and smelly" he wrote down yes. _

_"Okay that's it" "What do I do now?" "Well as Dave said you have to take your sandals off and get into the tank with the rest of the sharks" she looked away sad. Steve walked to her and knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder "Hay, look I'm sorry about what happened earlier about with the stun rod and the attacking. It's okay you're under really good care and don't worry about your ID Form it's Classified By the Federal Government as it says down here the FBI are going to handle it" "You'll be alright" "Thank you" "Can I have a look" "At your ID Form?" "Yes" Steve handed it to her this is what it looked like: _

Name: Melanie Reef Lehmann

Shark Name: Caribbean Reef Shark

Classification Name: Chondrichthyes

Kingdom: Animalia

Phylum: Chrordata

Order: Carcharhiniformes

Family: Carcharhinidae

GenusCarcharhinus

Species****Carcharhinus perezi

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Blue

Mature: Yes/No

Has She/He Mated: Yes

Any Physical Injuries While Mating: No

What Do you Like Mostly Doing All The Time: Getting Sweaty Smelly Feet

What Do you Wear To Make your Shark Feet Sweaty: Sandals

Pregnant: No

If So How Many Babies Will You Have: 2

Number Of Gill Slits: 5

Test Check List.

Urine Sample:

Feces Sample:

Blood Test:

Vaginal Sample:

Cloacae Lubricant Sample:

Vomit Sample:

Vaginal Fluid Sample:

Milk Sample:

Sweat Sample:

Ejaculation Sample:

Length of Cloacae Slit: Eight Centimeters

Sandal Brand: Converse Sandals

Is She/He on Medication: No

Age: 18

Number of Family Members: 4

Belly Color: White

Belly Rough or Smooth: Smooth

Lovers Full Name: Christopher Jacob Lehmann

What is the Age of your Mate: 24

Country: USA

City: Los Angeles

Street Name and Number: 3216 Herington Street

Phone Number: 444-0003-616

E-Mail Address: Police Officer

Do you Like Your Feet: Yes

CLASSIFIED UNDER FEDERAL GOVERNMENT UNAUTHORIZED PEOPLE DO NOT READ

CLASSIFIED CODE: 33344400321

HANDLER: F.B.I

_"So that's what it looks like?" "Yes" "And the red letters down the bottom is that true?" "Yes_ it is true and that's what will happen since we're finish Dave we get the FBI and they'll put this in an big orange envelope with Classified printed on it in big red capital letters" Melanie handed it back to Steve he folded it up "Okay everything is finished lets head back out" Steve unlocked the door and opened it they both walked out into the lab "Is everything done, Steve?" "Yes everything is done" "Good I'll call the FBI to come and get this ID Form" he went to his office and picked up the receiver while Melanie and Steve were in the lab.

Dave walked out "They will be here in one minute" Melanie sat down and Steve sat down next to her Steve looked at her she smiled at him "Did you know that you are beautiful" "Thank you" Melanie started leaning closer as their lips started to come closer they were about to kiss when FBI agents stomped in "David is the form ready" "Yes sir" "Good" "Agent Jackson, the envelope please" he handed him a big orange colored envelope with CLASSIFIED printed on it in big red capital letters he put the form in the envelope pealed off the sticky strip and sealed up the envelope "Have a good day" "Yes sir" then the FBI agents marched out "Well that's done, okay Melanie take off your sandals and please hop in the tank with the rest of the sharks."

"But the male sharks will detect my hormones since I'm in heat and they will mate with me, I've already mated and I have a mate they'll give me 'Love Bites' and it will cause me in so much pain" "Do you look like I care, no and don't give me crap now do as I say, get in the tank!" "No I don't want to" "I said get in the tank! Now!" he yelled then he pulled out an ordinary police pistol and aimed it at her "Get in the tank or you will be dead" "Put down the gun" "Shut up! Steve" Dave cocked the hammer and aimed it at her "Once I pull this trigger you want see your mate or anyone else ever again" "Please! Don't kill me!" Melanie cried.

I heard someone crying it sounded like Melanie and some guy was yelling I walked up one last flight of stares walked down a hallway and stopped at a pare of doors that said Marine Life Laboratory there was a little window on both of the doors.

I looked through one of them and saw a guy aiming a pistol at my lover she was crying and the other guy was yelling at the guy with the gun to put it down (If I don't move now someone will get shot, or even killed) I thought I held my Desert Eagle pistol head height (But I'll wait until he tries to kill someone) I looked through the window a guy was aiming a pistol at my lover and a guy was yelling at him to put the pistol down I quietly opened the door and walked in standing behind him aiming my pistol at his head if he tries to kill my lover.

Melanie, Steve and David didn't know that I was behind David "You didn't follow my instructions again so, for that I'll have to do something to you now take your sandals off and get in the tank!!" he yelled "NO! I don't want to!" "Take your sandals off now or I'll have to do it for you and get into the tank" he said angrily Melanie started crying "Get in their now!" "Put the gun down, Dave" "Shut up!" he yelled at Steve. "Okay I'll take your sandals off for you" he walked over to her Melanie punched him in the stomach "You're not going near my sandals ever, only my mate can do that!" Melanie yelled at him.

Dave stood up and aimed it at her "I've had enough of you!" you he was just about to pull the trigger while they heard a gun fired Dave froze motionless blood started dripping on the ground and spilling everywhere. Steve and Melanie were shocked then Dave fell stomach first onto the ground blood everywhere then Melanie and Steve looked up towards the doors to see me standing their aiming my desert eagle pistol where his head was I shot him in the head and that instantly killed him.

I looked at Melanie she had tears running down from her eyes she ran towards me and barged into my arms crying I put my arms around her and held her close to me "It's okay Melanie, your lover is here I'll protect you it's okay" she was still crying I rubbed her back softly "I'm scared" she whimpered "It's okay I'm here your mate is here no one can hurt you now, it's all over" I lifted my head from her shoulder and looked at the guy who was standing there in awe all the time I aimed my desert eagle pistol at him "I presume you're doing it to!" I yelled at him.

"Doing what?" "Torturing my mate, you're probably doing it with him do you want a bullet in the head as well!" I yelled at him "Chris stop it's okay he's a good person he didn't do anything to torture me all he did was do tests on me" "Okay then" I lowered my pistol we walked over to him "So I presume you're Melanie's mate?" "Yep and I love her more than ever" I looked at her she leaned up and kissed me on the lips "So what would your name be?" I asked "Steven D'Amico" he said extending his hand as a hand shake I shook his hand "Please to meet you Chris Lehmann Melanie was well behaved when I did tests on her and she kept on talking to me about you."

"Yep she's a lovely person to talk to and she will mostly talk about me" she smiled at me and I smiled back "Well I have a mate to take care of and you have a job to do" "Yeah that's most likely what it is" "Sorry about your staff member" I said looking down at the guys lifeless dead body that has a bullet hole in his head "Nah it's okay I hated him, and also I wanted him dead for ages I would of done that my self thank you very much" he said sarcastically we all laughed "Well I did it for yah" I said as the laugher died down "So would you too like to meet the sharks and the stingrays?" Steve asked "Sure" we walked over to an entrance to one of the tanks a stingray and a black tip reef shark surfaced.

"This stingray is named Betty" "Hi" "She can talk?" "Didn't you know that?" "Well I did since she gave me directions up here" "Well she's the only stingray in the world who can speak" "So what is your name?" Betty asked me "I'm Officer Chris Lehmann" "Wow a police officer is that your…mate beside you?" "Yes, this is Melanie she's a Caribbean Reef Shark we're both lovers" "I was hoping to mate with you, Chris" she said sadly "Its okay I can give you something" "And what is that?" "Lye on your back" she did and her mouth was under there too and I was seeing her pearl white belly then I reached over and finger her vaginal slit "OH! Yeah that feels so good Oh! Keep on doing that!" then I stopped "Hay I was enjoying that" "I will do it again sometime."

"And the two black tip reef sharks, that's Alice and Jimmy" "Ah yeah nice to meet you two" "Nice to meet you too" "She can also talk" "Yes nearly every stingray and shark in here can talk" then Jimmy started talking to me "Can you do to me like you did to Betty" "And what would that be?" I asked "Pleasuring me?" he said turning over and revealing his claspers.

"And me too" said Alice "Okay then" I reached down and touched one of his claspers and started rubbing it top to bottom he was moaning "Oh this feels amazing" then I stopped and I started on Alice I started fingering her vaginal slit "Oh Yeah! Oh that feels so go keep on doing that Oh! Ohhh Oh!" I stopped "Hay I was liking that" "I'll do it again to you sometime" then my sister, my mum and my dad walked in everyone except me and Melanie just looked completely amazed Steve was the first to speak.

"Wow" he said in awe "Bottlenose dolphins just like Melanie" "Yeah, we are just like her" "And they can talk" "Steve this is Veronica my sister, this is Lora my mum and this is Greg my dad" "Nice to meet you all so you're Chris's family" "Yes we are" "So why are you all dressed in FBI uniform?" "Well if there were more men we would have to come any way to take them out" my sister and mum except my dad were also wearing sandals to make their dolphin feet sweaty "Okay then" when I was about to say Goodbye to Steve a guy walked in with his pistol drawn aiming at Melanie "Stop right there who killed Dave" he said "That would be me" I said "Well" he aimed his pistol at me "For killing one of my staff members I'll have to kill you" I pulled out my pistol and put it on the ground everyone in the room watching me and him "Okay lets do it like men, put your gun down and lets fight like men shall we" "We shall" he said putting the gun on the floor he charged at me and punched me right in the face it didn't hurt any way I stood there he was wincing in pain when he punched me "Man you're hard" "I'll show you hard, punk" I said then I punched him in the face with all my force cleanly breaking his jaw he fell backwards onto the ground pretty much dead from that blow.

"Wow how did you do that? No one on earth can kill I guy like that in one second" then I looked sadly "What's wrong, Chris?" asked Melanie "Are you hiding something from me you can tell me anything Chris I'm your mate, your lover" she walked towards me staring deeply into my eyes "Dose any one have a sharp knife" I said "Yep here you go" said Steve throwing me a pocket knife I pulled out the blade and cut a square in my skin and peeled it back and walked towards everyone they all inhaled frighten and they could not believe their eyes at what they were seeing Melanie was also in awe looking at it "All my bones in my body are made of…" I sighed "…one of the most strongest steels in the world and that's titanium steel" "How did this happen?" asked Melanie on the brink of crying "Well it all started two years ago" and I faded back to the memory "I was on the police force still that day and me and my best friend named Jack who is still alive today we went to those factories that make steel because there was a murder that happened there so we went there to investigate a bad guy with a pistol came out Jack had his pistol drawn and the guy charged at me with a knife cut my arm open and pushed me under a steel filler the nozzle of the gun thing came down and went into my cut on my arm and filled me up with melted steel the next day I woke up and I was stiff.

I couldn't move any part of my body Jack and some more officers arrived and they tried to pick me up but I was so heavy so they used a fork lift to put me in a ambulance they rushed me to hospital since I was so heavy they had to have car jacks hold up the bed so they did some tests on me and found out that every bone in my body was made of the word's strongest steel and that's titanium only the nurse, jack and me new what happened to me I never told any one else it was my biggest secret so I walked out of the hospital heavy and strong when I got home I tried out my strength I could bend steel beams easy, punch holes through brick walls, and I also tried to see if I was bullet proof and I was I got a hundred meter sheet of steel that is a meter thick and I punched my fist through it easy then I tried weight lifting I could lift a whole car over my head I tried a bus, a truck and a train and I could lift them I lifted up a airliner as well and that's how it all happen and after that very day I never speak of it but since I just told you all, now you all now."

"How come you never told me?" "Because you wouldn't like to love a man who nearly is made of steel" she walked to me "It's okay Chris I love you more than ever I would love you even if you were fire or lightning I love you because who you are, deep down in your soul you know who you really are and that's a caring, loving trusting man" "You're right who cares if my bones are made out of steel I don't care, all I care is that I have a family, and a mate who I really love and a perfect job and that's all that matters to me" Melanie put her arms around me and I hugged her.

We did a full mouth kiss and she donated some saliva to me and I gulped it down then Christy walked in and saw two dead bodies on the floor "Okay I think everything is settled" "Well we better get going" I said "Yeah we have a job to do and that's patrolling the highways" "Okay Steve nice meeting yah and thank you for the tests on my mate, and also keep up the good work with the marine animals" "Sure thing it's nice to meet you too" he said shaking my hand again "Well bye Steve" "Seeyah" "Bye Melanie" "Bye Steve have a nice week" "You too" we all walked out down the stares and pushed open the door and went through the tunnels we went up the ramps and out of the entrance that said 'Open Ocean Oceanarium' there were a lot of tourists and visitors here at the aquarium we all walked out through the gift shop and out into the Café and out the exit it was really busy it was starting to get morning we went out onto the street "Okay pilot we're ready to go" "Roger that" then the helicopter came into view and landed a few meters in front of us all the spectators were watching we all got in and we lifted off and headed back to LA we landed in my street we all got out and walked to my front door.

I unlocked it and opened it and walked in I took my police jacket off and my sister, mum and dad took their FBI bullet proof vests off I put my tools belt, my shotgun and my silver desert eagle into my safe and locked it up "Well it has been a big day" "It sure has" "Well it's glad that we've Melanie back" "Yep I'm glad that I have lovely mate back" she kissed me on the lips I looked at Melanie's feet they were indeed sweaty and smelly I got eight glass and poured wine in it I gave everyone there's "Okay cheers to everyone for a great job saving my mate" we all put our glass in together "CLANG" "CHEERS!" and we drank our wines happy that my mate, Melanie is safely home with me.


End file.
